All About Love
by jimzi
Summary: Falling in love with your best friends' enemy is not so complicated... until the both of them suddenly proclaim their love for you. DMHG


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no profit is made through this fiction. If by chance, a part of the story is similar to another story, it is purely coincidental.

Author's Note: I'm in need of a plot critique and a beta-reader... anyone? I'm not exactly sure about my mind yet since I'm new to this. Btw, Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1: My Dirty Little Secret

I giggled as Draco Malfoy kissed my ticklish spot. Yes. Draco and I are together. Since when? Uhh...

I gently pushed Draco off, allowing me to concentrate for a bit. "Draco, since when did we go out?"

Draco paused for a bit to think. "I'm not quite sure. I never really asked you to go out with me per se. I think the better question is when we started shagging each other." He wiggled is eyebrows suggestively.

I groaned and leaned on the wall. "Never mind." Of course. That's all he thinks about. Shagging. I moaned softly as Draco once again pursued my neck, his hands now resting on my abdomen. Well, who am I to talk? That's the time I remember as well.

Draco and I are head boy and girl, and are currently sharing the same common room. We had dealt with our problems and we don't exactly hate each other anymore. Not like anybody else knew. It was just a deal between the both of us so that we could survive the whole year. As I was saying, we had this late night studying together going on. We were studying for potions, i think. Then we just found ourselves snogging each other sometime that evening and ended up on Draco's bed.

Oh yeah. The next day, we both ended up late for potions. Of course, Snape merely glared at me since Draco's late as well.

"Draco... not h-here..." I bit my lip, trying to suppress a louder moan that threatened to come out. One of his hands is now under by blouse. "W-were supposed to be on d-duty..!"

"Mmm..?" Draco paid no heed and merely continued on with his current 'duty.'

"Draco!" I hissed, gently pulling his hands and lips away from my body. "Not here, not now."

Draco pouted cutely. Well, everything about Draco is cute. I'm not merely saying that because I'm his girlfriend, nor am I saying it because I'm blinded by love. I know that most ladies find him cute. How do I know? I hear them. Always. It actually takes a lot of self-control to stop myself from bashing them. I mean, we didn't exactly announce to everyone that we're together. For all they know, we still hate each other's guts.

"No fair. I kept my hands to myself these past few days because I had to let you study!" He whined.

I raised a brow. "Kept your hands to yourself, huh?" It just kind of gets insulting that your boyfriend needs to pleasure himself when you're there. Okay, I admit that I was kind of busy because of the exams. But it still isn't an enough reason to do that!

"No! Not like that! Meaning, I didn't touch you!" Draco grinned as he came closer once more. "I mean, I don't need to do that when I got you."

Oh. So sweet. I just have to kiss him... And kiss him I did. I gently turned, making him lean against the wall instead. Did I forget to mention, we were inside an empty classroom right now? We were supposed to be checking rooms to make sure that they were empty.

I slowly broke the kiss and walked back. I took out my wand and pointed it to him. "I guess a quickie for now would do, huh?"

Draco grinned and waited for me to take his clothes off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Ron walked along the hallways. Both were silent, both currently in deep thought.

Harry paused for a bit, causing Ron to stop and look at him questioningly.

"I was thinking, Ron. Do you think that it's about time I had a girlfriend?"

Ron merely laughed at him. "Pray tell, what holds you from courting the lady?"

Harry merely shrugged as he continued to walk once again. "You're right. Maybe I should start courting her."

"May I know who the lucky lady is?"

Harry blushed a bit but refused to answer.

They continued walking in silence... until they heard voices coming from a supposed to be empty classroom. Both of them walked towards it, and surely there are people in there. A boy and a girl, perhaps.

Harry took out his wand and nodded towards Ron, telling him to open the door.

"Three, two, one."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The classroom door suddenly opened, revealing two people. One person, for that matter is pointing his wand at us.

"Aguamenti" I said, splashing Draco with water. I didn't mean to. Really. I just had to make sure that whoever was at the door wouldn't think that there was something going on here. Uh oh. Based on the flushed look of Draco, I'm going to be in big trouble.

"Hermione?" I heard both Ron and Harry say at the same time. Whew. Good thing I actually splashed Draco. What would they think if I were found in a room with Draco? Alone. Now it would really be a surprise for them to not see us quarrelling. They would really be suspicious.

"Sorry. We just had a little argument regarding the things we discussed." I smiled sweetly at them.

Draco grudgingly pulled his wand out and muttered a "Tergeo," cleaning himself and the floor. I saw him walk slowly towards the door, glaring back at both Harry and Ron. You really can't put them in the same room, can you?

"I'll see you in the common room, Granger." Draco drawled, venom mixed with his voice. I'm so into trouble now.

I saw Ron and Harry follow him through their gaze.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're safe with him?" Ron suddenly asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yes Ron, I'm sure. We just have a little spat here and there. But technically, he's safe." Of course I'm safe. I mean, if you can't find us on top of each other, you'll see him following me with his gray eyes. As for the spat, yeah, we do have spats alright... Usually as to who takes over and whatnot.

"Come on, let's just go for a walk first."

I merely nodded as the three of us exited the classroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As usual, Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. Why did I even bother going out with them?

Oh. Right. Because I didn't want to go to the common room yet. I shuddered slightly at the thought of Draco cornering me right now.

"Mione, you alright?" Ron asked, genuine concern on showing on his face.

"Yeah, just feeling a little bit cold." I muttered, rubbing my arms for show.

"Here." Both guys took off their coats an offered it to me simultaneously.

I merely stared at the two offered coats. O-kaayyy... Which one do I get? One would probably feel offended if I chose one.

"Um, no thanks. It's quite alright."

"But I insist!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

What are they? Long lost twins?

"Really, I feel quite fine. I think I need to head back to my room anyway..." I explained quickly. Turning to leave, I gave them one last smile before heading towards the head's common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I breathed deeply as I entered the common room. Surely Draco has probably cooled down?

I yelped as I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my abdomen. Okay, so maybe he hasn't cooled down yet and I'm still the prey of this predator.

"Mmmph!" I tried to say. Of course, it was muffled by his hands. And. Oh. Oh! I felt him kiss my neck. Ahh.

I relaxed a bit and let him do whatever he wanted. I bit my lip once again as I felt a hand enter my blouse and another dive under my skirt.

Oh.

"I'm sorry I put that spell on you." I mumbled, leaning towards his hard frame. Playing Quidditch really pays off after all.

"I can't do anything anyway..." He murmured, proceeding to kiss my neck once more. What's with Draco and my neck anyway? I mean, he could kiss other spots but... oh! Yeah. Okay, I'm not complaining anymore. Let him kiss my neck.

The guilt trip. He's good at that. You know, pretending to be sad to make me feel guilty. I shouldn't have taught him that technique. So now I'll have no choice but to deal with it.

I sighed as I took myself away from his grasp. He was biting his lower lip as he looked at me with a 'sad face.' Merlin, he can really act so gay sometimes. But of course, he would only show this side to me. I think he'd probably curse others if they see this side of him.

I merely grinned as I notice that he's having a hard time to keep up with this pouting business. "Okay, okay. I'll just have to give you a reward for being such a good boy," I gently pinched his cheeks. I so love treating him like a kid. "Will chocolates do?"

He paused for a bit and thought. "Do you have whipped cream?"

I raised a brow at him. "You now prefer whipped cream?" As far as I remember, he preferred licking chocolate syrup off my... Um. I think I need to stop thinking right now.

"Na-uh! I want both." He smiled smugly. Being a child really suits him sometimes. Of course, being in bed is a different story.

I giggled and give him a chaste kiss. "Go to your room."

He grinned and nodded. He walked towards his room and paused for a bit. "And for the record, I want to take over tonight."

I merely nodded and let him continue towards his room.

I sighed and went towards my room. I went towards my wardrobe and looked at its contents. I wonder, what is his favorite color as of now?

"I want the green lingerie you wore last week!" I heard his holler from his room.

I shook my head and grinned. Then green it is.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up with a slight body ache. Ugh. I really have to reprimand Draco for the extensive workout he gives me. I gently took off his arms around my bare waist. I slowly went off bed, careful to not wake him up.

Looking at him, I gently admired his partly-masculine-partly-feminine beauty. I grinned slightly. Draco's going to kill me if he hears that from me. Well, it's true, right? Some guys are compared to a woman's beauty because of their extensive handsomeness. In my point of view anyway.

My eyes traveled down to his bear chest. Pale and smooth, I tell you. I actually get a yearning to touch it sometimes when I watch their Quidditch match. Of course, I don't cheer for Slytherins. But I guess Draco will always know that I cheer for him in my heart.

He's such a sweet and understanding boyfriend. That's probably why I love him so much.

I sighed and quietly took all my clothes scattered all around his room. Wait. Where's my bra?

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Come on, where's that bloody thing? I continued to look around until I saw it on top of his study table. When I said that my clothes were all around, I really meant it. Well, not that I came in Draco's room with full clothing last night. I merely wore a robe and Draco's request of clothing.

I also took the bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream. I frowned a bit as I took hold of them. I think I already need to buy another bottle of chocolate syrup. Mental note: buy three bottles of chocolate syrup and a bottle of whipped cream.

I crept out of the room and took a new set of clothes for today's classes. Ugh. This will probably be another boring day.


End file.
